Underground conduits for power cables and communication cables are interconnected at certain distances by manholes for maintenance purposes. The construction of such manholes is very expensive and their present spacing is required to facilitate the insertion and withdrawal of cables in the underground conduits some of which are the beehive type.
The present invention provides a means for pulling or drawing in one or more cables or PVC tubes in one operation and which can also lubricate the larger conduit at the same time. Use of the present invention provides the possibility of longer cable pulls up to a distance of two miles and which can therefore add substantial distances of the spacing of manhole construction and eliminate some of the costly manufacture associated therewith. The longer conduit length employed with the present invention reduces splices and connections for fibre optic and power insulated or grease-filled, oil-filled cables or solid conductor cables as used in the telephone and electric power industry.
It is normally a difficult and time consuming operation to separate one fibre optic cable from another or to employ more than one cable in one size different diameter duct. The use of the present invention allows quick and inexpensive means for changing a cable of small diameter whether it be a power cable, transmission cable or fibre optic cable, from a group of adjacent cables.